Trasure the Last Bloom of the Season
by Ajina DemonGurl
Summary: DM/HG.. Draco's doing his best to raise his daughter Emi alone... Herm is Emi's new teacher and when they meet again...wat happens if emi's real mother comes back rite when romance blooms?


Harry Potter  
  
Last Bloom of the Season  
  
Hey everyone, I'm branching off in to the unknown...(well for me) and trying some new coupling, and stuff like that. If you don't like it, please review and be a NICE RESPECTFUL CRITIQUE...instead of a juvenile flamer.... thx!!  
  
"Happy Birthday Emilyn (Ema-lynne)" The last little girl said before Draco closed the  
  
door. "That was a fun party Daddy!" Just five year old Emi said contently, viewing her  
  
large stack of presents spewed all around the living room. "I'm glad you had fun." Draco  
  
said picking her up. His silver gray eyes glowed with love for his daughter as a sly smile  
  
crept on to his face. "What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him with adorable blue  
  
eyes. "Nothing. Daddy's just sad that you haven't opened his present yet." Draco replied  
  
pouting playfully. The blue grew vivid and her eyes widened. "Another present? But you  
  
already gave me five!" She whispered, awed at the prospect. Draco grinned and pulled a  
  
box out of his pocket. It was small and velvet, a jewelry box. Emi plopped on the ground  
  
and carefully opened the box. She yelped with excitement and bit her bottom lip  
  
nervously. "Is it really for me?" She asked. Draco laughed. "Of course it is. Why else  
  
would it have your name engraved in it? He picked up the gold locket and showed his  
  
daughter how to open it. Inside was a diamond in the shape of a heart on side, and a place  
  
for a picture on the other. After putting it on Emi raced to the bathroom to admire her  
  
first real piece of jewelry. After cleaning up a bit and promising the rest for tomorrow,  
  
Draco sat down and grabbed his journal. (YES, HE HAS ONE!!)  
  
2/9/03  
  
Today was Emi's fifth birthday. The party was fantastic, she got all the toys she wanted to have. But I also gave her a gold locket with Mother's diamond inside. I try my best not to spoil her and to give her a normal a life as possible, instead of being one of the richest five year olds in the world. I wish Emi could have known Mother. And although I know she wants a grandfather Lucius Malfoy would just have killed her spirit, like he did with mine. I do love them though, they were my parents after all.  
  
Draco slammed his book shut and slipped it in to the drawer. He went upstairs to check  
  
on Emi and found her fast asleep on the carpet with her new book on kittens in her hand.  
  
Waking her up just enough to replace her party dress with cotton pajamas, Draco tucked  
  
her in and gently kissed her forehead. Emi held on for an extra second before whispering,  
  
"Good night Daddy. I love you." Draco smiled and shut the light. He slipped in to his  
  
own bed, and pulled a thick leather bound book with gold engraving on the cover and the  
  
Hogwarts Crest on the front. Flipping through the pages of the lower years, he finally  
  
found the page he was looking for and read the ever-changing captions under each  
  
student picture. Feeling drawn in to his old memories he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
Sending himself back through time, to that day when he found out his parents were dead,  
  
and everything of the Malfoys' was left to him. He had gotten the day off from school  
  
and spent it in a bar in Hogsmeade. Returning to the Slytherin common room completely  
  
drunk he had been pulled by Pansy in to her bed and Emi was conceived that night.  
  
Pansy's own parents had donned disguises, changed their names and headed for a small  
  
village in South Africa, taking all the Parkinson wealth with them. Pansy had saw a  
  
chance of luxury and tried to create a reason for Draco and everything Draco owned to  
  
becomes hers. Soon after she gave birth her parents sent for her, and of course Pansy  
  
went. Leaving her child but taking a fat amount of Draco's money she disappeared too.  
  
Draco took up his father's muggle and wizarding businesses and with hard work and  
  
good luck he soon became one of the most successful and richest men in the world.  
  
Opening his eyes Draco suddenly felt very tired and after carefully placing his treasure  
  
back in its holder, he clapped the lights off (ya know, those clappy lights...you  
  
clap...lights go off...work with me ppl...lol??) and went to sleep.  
  
Quick History Explanation:  
  
Voldemort finally was captured and by using Harry's blood and a special spell his immortality was removed and he was killed. But before his death penalty *think of how many trials he would have to go through....* he tried to kill all of the deatheaters. "IF I HAVE TO DIE THEN YOU WILL COME WITH ME! YOU WILL SUPPORT ME AND SERVE ME IN THE AFTERLIFE!" He killed not out of hate but out of his twisted insane mind that if he was going anywhere they were going to. So he killed the Malfoys first, then the Crabbes and Goyles, slowly working his way down the list. After they Malfoys' deaths anyone with common sense fled for their lives.  
  
Ok.... I know that chapter was super short....but it's because I broke it off from another chapter that I'm putting up five seconds after this..lol. 


End file.
